Finding the Path
by puncher71
Summary: Harry Learns that you sometimes need to stand on your own two feet and break away Harry x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Path

A/N: Hey all, to all readers who have followed my Saber of destiny story thank you that story will be continued and I do plan to get a chapter out this month, anyway this is my new Harry Potter Story. This Story Is set after fourth year, what you're about to read, will hopefully be the best fanfic I've written to date, like all my Harry Potter stories they will solely be HHR.

As you read this Fanfic, there will be mistakes and errors and with you guys reading it ill pick them up and correct them :), and no this is just solely normal wizarding world meaning no force or lightsabers, I hope you will enjoy this fanfic and stay tuned for updates on all my stories.

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters expect my own

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter One: Goodbye Trace

Harry was walking the streets of Privet Drive, it was a sunny day and he was thinking about what had happened the previous year, the tournament, Ron's Betrayal, Cedric's death and Voldamorts return. It seemed like each year Harry was dragged into dragon dung and it seemed to be getting deeper, Harry needed to disappear, he needed to find his own destiny, it was time he followed his own path but first he needed to find it.

Getting up from the bench he had stopped at Harry decided it was time to leave privet drive, he didn't know where he was going but he needed to find it on his own, but first he needed to remove the trace on his wand and he knew just the people to do it, but first he needed to get his stuff ready so he could leave as soon and he got back.

Harry started walking back to number 4 privet drive, as Harry was walking he started to remember everything that had happened to him, he managed to push the thoughts from his mind, when suddenly a car came speeding round the corner, Harry didn't hear or see I due to him thinking and was about to walk out onto the road when suddenly he was pulled back, looking around Harry saw no one was around shrugging and he continued to walk back the house. Once inside he set about packing his things, the Dursley's were out for the day, so Harry needed to pack quickly and get his things together.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was finished packing, everything was in his trunk with the exception of Hedwig and his broom and all his stuff was neatly by his bed so as soon as he got back he could leave.

0o0o0o0o

Catching the Knight Bus to Diagon Ally Harry, walked towards the wizard's bank called Gringotts the building was a large white building with a huge large wooden door, the bank was situated on a corner which split in different directions.

Walking up to the door Harry pushes it open and then walks inside, walking up to the counter Harry said in a firm but quiet voice:

"I'd like to see someone, about removing a trace"

The creature behind the counter was called a goblin, goblins ran Gringotts, looking up the goblin said in a powerful and bold voice:

"And you are?"

"Harry James Potter"

"Very well Mr Potter one second"

The goblin got off his chair and walked to another room; he shortly came back afterwards and said:

"Follow me"

Following the small goblin into another room, the room was a large square, with a gold coloured desk that was joined with two chairs, sitting behind the desk was another goblin, the goblin looked up:

"Ah Mr Potter, I'm Gripclaw I control things like Goblins Wards, Traces, Bank Cards and Contracts, how can I help you?"

"Well I want my wands trace removed; I plan on leaving the Wizarding world for a few days and I would like to do magic without getting caught"

"Hmm, you do know this is frowned upon at your ministry"

"Whys that?"

"Well they track magic through the trace of the wand, so having no trace is a bit of a problem for them"

Harry nodded and looked at the floor and began to think about this, it was a choice of whether he should stay under someone's control or be free and be able to travel for a few days to find his destiny.

Once Harry was done thinking he looked up and told the goblin

"Do it"

Goblin nodded and then asked for his wand, once Harry had handed his wand to him, he then proceeded to remove the trace from the wand, first he placed the wand on the desk and he started to chant the following words.

"Vnus dr' bu''n uv dr' kupmok o ussut drud drok dnu' p' puokr't vnus drok od's"

The chant in English says this:

"From the power of the goblins I command that this trace be banished from this item"

Once the chanting was over Gripclaw came over and handed over the wand to Harry, giving his permission to perform a spell Harry cast the Patronus Spell and then they waited...

Ten minutes went by and no owl had come but this may have been that they were near the ally, sighing Harry Turned to the Goblin and said:

"Thank you, please take the necessary costs from my vault and also id like a bank card to take with me"

Nodding Gripclaw gave Harry he card he lead him out and said

"Come back anytime Mr Potter, oh and by the way the card allows you to purchase things from stores without physical money"

Harry Nodded his head at the goblin and then went to get a book on shrinking getting the book and purchasing it Harry Caught the bus and headed back to Privet Drive to begin his Journey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

So what do you think guys Review and subscribe and I hope your'll keep reading this fanfic, updates maybe slow but im focusing on both this and my saber of destiny fic


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the Path

Chapter two: Got a Little Crush

A/N: hey all here is chapter two please review and share the story and I truly hope your enjoying this story :) stay tuned for updates :P

0o0o0o

As soon as Harry got inside number 4 privet drive he ran straight upstairs and opened the book on shrinking, following the instructions in the books Harry Shrunk his broom and put the broom inside his trunk, looking outside his he saw it was getting dark. Harry knew that Dursley's would be back soon so Harry released Hedwig from her cage, he then shrunk the cage and put it in the trunk and then proceeded to shrink the trunk putting the trunk in his pocket.

Looking around the room he saw a ripped rucksack and a fold up tent, with a flick of his wand Harry the bag was fixed and Harry put the tent in the rucksack and then put the rucksack on his back, he then he got Hedwig to perch herself on his shoulder, he then put a notice me not charm on his door so that his relatives wouldn't go into his room after he had placed the charm, he proceeded to walk out of the house and into the darkening road.

The beginning to finding his destiny had begun.

0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Hermione Granger was sitting in her room, reading a book on Newt Charms and while she was reading she couldn't help but think about her best friend Harry, ever since he had saved her life in first year she had developed a crush on her best friend.

Hermione blushed when she thought of Harry, where as if she thought of her other friend Ron Weasley the ginger prat that always made her cry and always made her do his homework, Hermione would get extremely angry really quickly and no one wanted to see an angry Hermione.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of her room and Hermione's Mother walked poked her head in saying:

"Hermione Diners ready"

Hermione Smiled at her mother and closed her book and went to walk out of her room, when suddenly she had a feeling that Harry was in danger and her face start to pale, Hermione tried to reason with herself saying that Harry was find and was with his Relatives, oh when she thought the word Relatives she cursed under her breath, while she was here with her loving Parents, her Harry was at his unloving Relatives doing god knows what kind of chores.

Her Harry when did he come hers she wondered.

Once Hermione was able to reason with herself she went downstairs to have dinner.

0o0o0o0o

While Hermione was having a nice dinner at her house Harry and Hedwig were walking down the dark streets of surrey, sighing Harry put a glamour charm on himself and Hedwig and stuck his arm out and boarded the Knight Bus to Cornwall.

While on the Knight Bus to Cornwall, Harry began to think about who he could trust and who he couldn't trust, crossing the names he couldn't trust were, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Dumbledore and Ron.

But while he thought about this, one person kept coming to his mind, Hermione, Hermione was his Best Friend but she truly was turning into a fine young women and it showed first at the Yule Ball, true he had wanted to ask her but he didn't because he thought that she would of said no, secondly he looked even more beautiful by the day, maybe Harry had something to drink but he was starting to develop something more than a crush for his best friend.

Sudden the Knight Bus stopped and Harry got off the high speed bus and began to walk the completely dark country lanes of Cornwall, pulling out his wand Harry said:

"Lumos"

Instantly there was a light at the tip of his wand and Harry Began to walk again suddenly he reached a forest, entering it he found a nice open spot, he then allowed Hedwig to go and hunt while he fixed his tent.

Looking around he saw nothing but the moons rays shining through the trees, and a star lit sky shining from above sighing Harry set the tent up and then expanded the inside of the tent with some magic, once that was done Harry went out the tent and went to get some wood so he could create a fire.

Five minutes later Harry came back with enough wood for the night, looking around he casted the notice me not charm around the area, to keep muggles away he then proceeded to cast a Fidilus Charm on the tent so that no wizard or witch could see it, with him being the secret keeper.

Once done Harry created the fire, Harry did try to make it the muggle way but he gave up on the fifth try and used magic to light the fire, with the fire roaring Harry Sat on the rock and with his hands held to keep them warm, Harry Looked up at the sky and wondered if Hermione was ok.

Making a promise that he would see Hermione as soon as he could, harry lay on his back and looked at the stars, a moment later Hedwig returned and landed on the rock that Harry had just left.

Smiling Harry Began to try and connect some of the star together, looking at his watch he saw that it read 21:30, yawning Harry got up and put the fire out he then went inside the tent, pulling out his trunk from his pocket Harry proceeded to undo the shrinking, once done, Harry Pulled out He pulled out a pillow and a thick Blanket that was inside the trunk.

Lying down Harry Fell Asleep to the sound of complete silence, tomorrow he would need to find supplies and something to do while he tried to find his destiny.

0o0o0o

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about this chapter wrote his around midnight, anyway review and see you next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the Path

Chapter 3: Parting of ways

A/N: Ok guys here's the next chapter and sorry for the wait :-) been doing exams and crap lol anyway here's the chapter you've been waiting for ;-) enjoy also please note the town is completely made up so don't judge my knowledge about towns lol oh and it's pronounced corn-bet-all

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Harry woke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun's rays shining through the trees it seemed Hedwig was sleeping in the trees, so crawling out of the tent he had set up the night before Harry stretched his body out looking around four open areas, this got Harry thinking he could have four areas to train in, but first Harry needed to get supplies so getting up from the tree stump he had been sitting on, Harry set off for the nearest town.

As he reached the road, he could see on the other side below the hill was a small town, looking to the side there was a sign saying:

_Cornbetall the town where the winds of adventure begin_

As Harry looked over the hill side he stared into the distance, he felt the winds around him shift as if to say this was a new beginning and that it was time to start his new adventure, moving his head so that he was looking down at the fence Harry sighed and gave a small smile.

Looking up Harry frowned and thought:

"If I do this there's no going back, I'll be alone and I won't be able to contact my friends, its best I don't bring Hedwig with me"

He then Felt Hedwig land on his shoulder smiling a sad smile he spoke to his beloved owl while looking out over the cliff

"Hedwig I want you to stay with Hermione and is she tries to send me a letter don't come to me unless it's important"

Hedwig looked at her master with a look saying: _"what you mean I'm going to Hermione?"_

"Hedwig try to understand, that this maybe dangerous and I can't lose you, once we get to town I'm going to write a letter and send you to her…. You've always been a true friend to me and I'll speak to you as soon as I get back ok girl?"

Hooting an upset hoot Hedwig nodded and understood her master needed to do this alone and so they had to part ways after all it was his destiny.

Smiling Harry set of down the hill with his long-time friend for the finally time in what will be a couple of months and Harry knows that there could be a chance of him never returning but anything can happen.

0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile the bushy haired brunette in question was waking up in her room; her room walls were white with a line of blue near the top, from the door to the right there was a desk and next to the desk was a bookcase filled with all manners of books many with on magic and potions, above her desk was a clock ticking away it read the time of 8:30.

As the girl got out of her bed and stretched her body, she grabbed her pink bath robe and put it on and then proceeded to tie the straps together and as she walked out of her room she sighed, she wondered how Harry was doing at his aunts and uncles and hoped he was ok.

Hermione being a logical girl calmed herself down and preceded downstairs for breakfast, little did she know Hedwig would show up later.

0o0o0o0o

As Harry entered Cornbetall, the time had reached 10:30, the town itself seemed like a nice quiet town with no major shops, there were a few houses, a pub and a corner shop, smiling at the sight in front of him Harry set for the pub, once he reached the pub's door, he turned the doorknob to the left and pushed it open.

As he walked inside many people stared at him and then went back to the businesses, looking at the barmen he sat down at a stool and the barmen behind the bar noticed Harry:

"Mr Potter, the names Jim Johnson how can I help you?"

Harry was a bit puzzled, how did he know his name…. unless this was a Wizarding town

"I need supplies and a place to train"

"Well Mr Potter, you won't find any place like that in Britain"

"Whys that?"

The barmen leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice:

"They have spies Mr Potter, even Dumbledore does; the ministry will find you in Britain Mr Potter"

"But I removed my trace…"

"You see those guys in the corner?" nodding his head in the direction

"Yeah what about them?"

"Their spies for the ministry and the guy on the other side works for Dumbledore, you need to leave the country Mr Potter and as for training re you willing to break away?"

"Yes I am where should I start?"

Reach below the Barman pulled out an folded piece of paper and slid it on the bar

"Head for Dubai, once there look for a guy called David Mason, he'll teach you your first lesson"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You can't but what choice do you have"

Harry sighed, Jim was right if he refused the training then he would still be a pawn to Dumbledore and the ministry he needed to break away and this was his chance

"Ok agreed, how do I get there?"

"Well you can't use magic outside of Britain with wand as they will know, keep it with you and only use it if needed, as to getting there take the bus to Gatwick airport and fly to Dubai"

"What about my looks? I'm surely going to be recognized"

"Ah, come with me "

Harry followed Jim into the back where barrels of butterbeer and firewhisky sat; Jim looked around and pulled out a box. Giving the box to Harry he told Harry to open it.

As Harry opened the box Jim spoke:

"This cloak should keep you from being noticed, just don't do anything stupid"

Nodding Harry put the cloak back and asked for some paper and a pen as Jim gave the paper and pen to Harry he asked:

"Harry have you done any magic recently?"

"Yes last night"

"damn, harry you need to go, it takes 24 hours to locate the magic, they'll be here in a few hours, finish the letter then go"

Finishing the letter to Hermione, he sent Hedwig on her way and turned to Jim.

"Where do I go after Dubai?"

"David will tell you that now go their going to be here soon…." Grabbing Harrys Shoulders he said in a firm voice. "Get to Gatwick, fly to Dubai, destiny awaits now go and read the paper on the plane"

"My stuff is in the forest…"

"Harry will your stuff to you, then go"

Willing the tent and the trunk to him, they appeared in front of him and he packed up and he turned the trunk into a suitcase, then he remembered no passport…

"Here Harry…"

Jim gave Harry a book with blank pages….

"Uhh thanks?"

"It's physic paper, show it and it will become what you want so it's a passport of some sorts"

"Thanks…."

"Now we must part ways for now Mr Potter, I will see you again one day"

Nodding his thanks Harry put the cloak on and left via the back door and stuck his arm out and boarded the bus to Gatwick, his journey had now began and he had to be careful….

Next stop Dubai

0o0o0o0o

Hope you enjoyed that ;) please share and subscribe to story :D and review :p


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the Path

Chapter four: Black and Blue hoods

A/N: Not mine….. Unless I buy the rights :P but that will never happen but hey I can dream right ;-) if I did have the rights I would make sure that harry and Hermione were put together as Canon :D anyway enjoy ;-)

O0o0o0oo0

As soon as Harry left the Pub the door blow down and three black figures, stepped into the bar, wearing dark black hoods that covered their faces, the leader of the group spoke in a dark voice:

"Where's the Boy?"

Jim who had just came back from setting Harry off, looked at the dark Trio and said in a calm voice: "A Boy? Surely you're mistaken?"

The leader growled: "Don't mess with me low life, I know the Boy's here, where… Is…. HE!"

Jim Leaned back so he was leaning against the back counter, his hand started to go behind when the leader spoke again:

"Enough games!" turning to the other two he spoke again: "Search the place find out where the boy is… as for him" pointing at Jim "Kill him!"

The leader walked out of the bar and the two nodded as they approached Jim, Jim pulled out his wand and performed a blinding Hex, then proceeded to apparate out of the building, the two hooded figures hissed from the light and recovered. The leader walked into the bar again.

"Is he dead?"

One of the hooded figures looked up and snarled: "He got away sir"

"Idiots!" the leader screamed. He when pulled out his wand and snarled: "Fail me again and you both die the minister will not be happy"

Suddenly three pops were heard and in stepped, three hooded people dressed in blue cloaks, the head of the trio, pulled out his wand and spoke: "Where's Potter!"

"He's not here, go back to whatever hole you came out of and leave this to the right people" snarled the black hooded leader.

The blue leader, performed a blasting hex and two of the black figures went flying the leader how ever put up to shield to save himself, snarling the black leader did the same spell, leaving only the blue leader standing.

The two began to circle each other; the leader with the blue hood fired a spell only for it to be met with another spell, as the two leaders fought in a battle of wills the downed men got up and looked at their fellow leaders.

The black hooded leader snarled; "tell the old coot he won't get the ministries pawn" turning to his men he spoke: "Let's clear out… Torch the place, burn it to the ground!"

The other two nodded and performed fiendfyre, the bar was burning in a matter of seconds, the black hooded men apparated away; leaving the blue hooded me to burn.

The blue leader turned to his companions; "Let's get out of this and report to Dumbledore"

"Yes sir!"

0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o

They then proceeded to apparated away, leaving the building to burn to the ground. Meanwhile Harry had arrived at Gatwick airport, he needed to get to Dubai and it seemed Jim didn't give him any plane tickets, searching his pockets his found his bank card, going to the main desk Harry coughed and a young women who looked like she was in her twenties, looked up she had long brown hair and stunning blue eyes, snapping out his thoughts Harry said in a calm voice:

"Ticket to Dubai please…."

"Aren't you a bit young?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah I'm 18, well that's the last time I checked it was anyway" Harry Laughed while.

The young women smiled and asked for his passport, Harry gave her his physic paper and it showed that he was 18. Smiling she gave the paper back and asked for his card. Once paid Harry proceeded through security, placing his bag on the x-ray machine, he walked through, without the alarm going off and proceed to find his plane, his plane was at gate 6C… sighing Harry hoped Hermione had got the letter and Hedwig as well.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bushy girl of Harry's thoughts was currently, having her lunch and was reading a book so when suddenly Hedwig flew in and sat on the table and hooted softly, Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Hedwig, jumping up and taking the letter from Hedwig's leg, she began to read:

_Dear Hermione_

_I can not talk long in this letter as I am being hunted by Dumbledore and the Ministry, firstly please look after Hedwig as I am going away for a while and I can not take her with me, please don't try and find me and don't tell Dumbledore because if he finds out that I'm breaking away from his control then my training is at risk. Please try to understand 'Mione I need to learn to fight….. I need to survive Dumbledore won't let me do that and the ministry just want me because I'm the boy who lived._

_I shall be back just before school starts I hope and I'm missing you greatly… plus you're my best friend and I don't think I trust anyone like you anymore Ronald's just a glory seeker/hunter, when I get back I want to ask you something and I hope you'll respond well to the question._

_I'm off to Dubai now and so I think I'll be back in five weeks possibly less, I'll speak to you soon and don't worry I'll be ok_

_Love _

_Harry _

_P.S: Make sure Hedwig doesn't eat too much_

_P.P.S: I'll teach you stuff I've learnt once I get back_

Smiling to her, Hermione sighed and reread the letter the word that caught her eye was the word love, did this mean what she hoped it could meant? She was hoping that it meant that Harry had feelings for her, sighing softly she looked up and saw that Hedwig had landed on her shoulder as she read the letter.

Smiling, Hermione walked up the stairs to her room and opened a window so Hedwig could fly out to hunt, once this was done Hedwig flew off her shoulder and sat on top of her desk, Hermione sighed again and lay down on her bed and thought about the green eyed wizard, who was her best friend and her crush.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Gatwick, Harry was still trying to find his gate, he saw a shop that was selling sun glasses, so he over and brought two pairs, one set was white with red lenses and the other was pure black, putting on the white and red glasses on he proceeded to walk on, as he walked on he thought how everything was going to change in a few weeks, he was finally starting to find the path to his destiny.

0o0o0o0o

Hope that was a good chapter all :) please don't forget to review and follow the story thanks :D


End file.
